Happy Ending?
by xxlovingitxx
Summary: Joey leaves the bay... keeping in touch with letters through Aden. Read and Review xx
1. move on!

**Please read and review**

**xxlovingitxx**

**Dear Aden, **

**I am so sorry that I left without saying goodbye. I am sure that by now you will know that I have taken a job on a trawler and left Summer Bay for three months. I really wish that I could have said good-bye to everyone but I really just needed to get away. Charlie broke my heart and I ask that you please don't tell her that I am writing to you. It's best if we both just try and move on. I know that that is what is best for Charlie at the moment. I understand completely that she is confused and upset right now but she lied to me and I know that right now I can't be in the same town as her, where we will be continuously bumping into one another. I do wish that I could hate her for what she did to me but I don't. I still love her and that is why I have left so I can try and figure out what I want and when I come back in three months hopefully everything will be a lot clearer for us. Please help her get past me and help her move on, I know that she is going to want to wait for me but I think that it is best if we both move on. Please tell her that I love and that I always will. **

**I hope that everything is going well for you and I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you through your break up with Belle. **

**I miss you heaps. :)**

**Love, with all my heart, Joey.**

Aden smiled when he read the letter. He was hurt that Joey had left without saying goodbye and it was great to know that she still wanted to keep in contact. He looked for a pen so that he could reply and was surprised to hear a knock at the door. "hi, Ruby." Ruby smiled at him. "What brings you here?" Ruby looked worried,, unsure if she should say what she was about too. "Umm… well… you know how Joey left the bay. Yeah well, Charlie has been really down. Just crying in her room and on the beach. I am really worried but whenever I try and talk to her she pushes me away. I don't know what to do. She has been a wreck lately and blames herself entirely for Joey's departure. And I know that it was Charlie that drove Joey from the bay but I am really worried. She has been calling in sick to work and not talking to anyone. She isn't eating or sleeping…" Ruby burst into tears. Unable to hold in her emotions for Charlie. She was very scared for Charlie. Aden hugged her, just holding her as she wept into his shoulder. "Please Aden; can you talk to her for me?" He agreed and Ruby walked him over to her house. "She's in her room."

Aden nodded and walked over to Charlie's bedroom door. He knocked lightly before entering. "please, Rubes. Just leave me alone." "It's Aden. Come on Charlie, talk to me. I was Joey's friend but I'm your too." Aden quickly regretted mentioning Joey when Charlie started to sob uncontrollably. Aden hugged her tight, while she cried. "I lost her…. She'll never love me again….. Three months…… forever………..I miss her…. I miss her………I love her….." She said between sobs. Aden sat there for hours, talking to her, and reasoning with her and finally Charlie began to feel a little better. Aden offered to take her to the diner for coffee. "Umm… I don't really feel up to it." Aden smiled. "Come on Charlie, it will do you good." He dragged her out of bed and waited outside her room while she changed.

They walked into the diner and Aden ordered to coffees and two slices of chocolate cake. As they dug into their cakes, Trey approached. "get bored did you? Was she just your game?" Aden got up and glared at him. "Back of Trey, no one is going to put up with your crap." Aden said intimidating him. Charlie ran out of the diner, fighting back tears. Aden noticed her quick exit and as Trey backed away Aden turned around and went to look for Charlie. He saw her crouched on the beach. "I can't believe I did that. She probably thinks that. That she was just my game? What if she doesn't know that I love her?" Charlie started to sob again. "Come on Charlie, Trey's an idiot. You know as well as I do that Joey knows how much you loved her. You know that she loves you and that she will always. Joey went through hell and back but the positive that came out of it was you. Joey loves you, she left you because that was what she thought both of you needed and Charlie, I think she was right. You still have another two and a half months before she comes back. You need to think and find a way to make it up to her. Your love for her shines so brightly, anyone can see it but for right now you just have to move on with your life. At least for three months and then when she gets back maybe things will be better for the two of you." Charlie thanked him and looked out to see, she knew that Aden was right. She had to try and move forward until their paths met again, three months in the future. Charlie knew that she had to be strong and fix herself up emotionally and physically.


	2. raw emotion

**Dear Joey,**

**It's so good to hear from you and I understand completely why you had to leave without saying goodbye. I am doing well, moving on from Belle hasn't been easy but at least it's a step in the right direction. I'm sorry to say that the same can't be said about Charlie. She really misses you. She is still very much in love with you but like you told me too I have told her to try and move on but I know that she is still really hurting as you are probably but last night after I received your letter I was met by a distraught Ruby, begging that I go and talk to Charlie. She is really cut up that you have left and I'm not trying to make you feel guilty but she really does, love, miss and need you which I'm sure after these three months you will see. She even doubted that maybe you didn't know just how much you meant to her. I can only image how hard it must be for you though; I wish I was there to support you. I know that you loved Charlie so much and that her betrayal really hurt you. I hope you know that when you come back to Summer Bay you will have my full support for the trial. I can be there fore you and I am sure you can stay with Roman, Nicole and I if that is you won't be staying with Charlie. I really do care and miss you. **

**Love Aden :)**

Joey felt a tear roll down her cheek as she read Aden's letter. She really did miss everyone, especially him and Charlie…. Charlie. She thought. Charlie had been everything to her, her savior, her shining light, her hope and her love and ultimately the reason that had forced her away from Summer Bay.

"Are you ok?" Joey felt Tina's hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, it's just a letter from home." They had stopped over night and Joey had been able to get her mail. She was delighted to see a letter from Aden.

"Joey, please talk to me. I'm your friend. You have been so closed up since you joined out crew. I can tell your really hurting." Joey was hurting and confused. "Just drop it." She said ruder than she had meant or expected. "Alright." Tina said hurt. "No, I'm sorry. I… it's complicated… my life has always been complicated." Tina wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "It's ok. Talk to me." Joey wanted to open up but she couldn't the emotions were all still so raw. "I…I'm sorry. I just can't." Joey got up and walked into her room. She closed the door behind her and fell into a sobbing mess. She missed everything that she had left behind so much. Aden's words hit her so hard, "She even doubted that maybe you didn't know just how much you meant to her." She knew that Charlie loved her even if she cheated on her she never doubted that she just wondered why? How could Charlie have done this to her? Why did she let herself fall in love?


	3. the letter

**Dear Aden, **

**I am so sorry it has taken my so long to write back, two weeks actually. I really wish that you guys were all here I really miss you all. Thank you so much for your offer of support during the trial. I of course will accept it. I would really love to stay with you. I know that I would hate to stay at a hotel and I just don't know if I could be in Charlie's presence 24/7. Soon I will be docking for a couple of days in Brisbane and I will hopeful be able to call you. I can't wait to talk to you again. I really miss all of you…. You, Leah, VJ, Ruby… Charlie. **

**Love, as always, **

**Joey.**

Aden read the letter and smiled. He did miss Joey a lot. He would love for her to stay there. A knock on the door, distracted him and he placed the letter on the coffee table. "Umm… Hi, Charlie. What are you doing here?" He asked. "I was wondering if Roman was around. I just wanted to talk to him about something." Aden nodded. I think he's upstairs. I'll just go check." Aden headed towards the stairs as Charlie sat down. She noticed a letter sitting on the table. She looked at the hand writing. It looked remarkably close to that of Joey's. She smiled as thoughts of Joey entered her mind. She sub consciously started reading the letter.

Aden reentered the room. "He'll be down in a minute." Aden said. His expression quickly turned to sadness and guilt. Charlie stood there with the letter in her hands. Tears streaming down her face. "Ohh Charlie…. I'm sorry but she made me promise not to say anything." Charlie was angry, furious. "How could you do this to me Aden? I thought you were my friend. All this time you have been writing to her and you knew where she was. You didn't tell me. How could you do this? You knew how much I loved her?" Aden wanted to explain, but what could he say? Joey didn't want to talk to her? That she didn't want to see her? That she wasn't ready? All of these reasons would only hurt Charlie deeper. Charlie stormed out and headed straight towards the beach. She sat there and cried. She knew deep down, Aden hadn't done anything wrong. She really wished that Joey had of written to her but she understood why she hadn't. It was her fault. IT was her fault that Joey had left. It was her fault that she felt so bad. It was her fault that Joey wouldn't be returning for another two months. It was her fault that Joey may never forgive her or take her back.

She sat on the beach and sobbed for hours until she felt a arm wrap around her. It was Aden. "I'm sorry…" She cried. "it's ok…" he whispered to her. He held her there for ages until she finally stopped sobbing. He pulled her up and took her home. Ruby thanked her. Charlie still clutched the letter in her hands. "Maybe… I should take that." He tried to grab the letter. "No, please. It came from her." Aden smiled at her sympathetically and left.

Charlie climbed into bed. She hugged the letter to her chest. And she slowly drifted back to sleep.

**Dear Joey,**

**It was great to hear from you but Charlie found the letter and she was devastated. We all really miss you very much, Charlie especially. She sat on the beach for hours. I was hoping that she would maybe move on but I think that this has been a real set back. She could really use you now but I understand why you cant bee here. I just want you to know that there is know one she blames more than herself for you not being here. She really does miss you and I do too.**

**How's life been on the boat?? I know how much you love the water?**

**Love Aden :)**

Joey felt a hot tear roll down her cheek. She knew how upset Charlie would have been discovering the letter. Joey wondered what she should do? Maybe she should contact Charlie. She had been docked in Brisbane for 4 hours now. She would be there for the next three days. She picked her phone up and hit speed dial one. She heard the ringing. "Hello," the voice on the other end whisper. She sounded like she had been crying. "Charlie?..."


	4. to brisbane

Sorry about taking so long to post new chapters. I have exams at school and therefore it is hard to find any time to write. But the more reviews that are posted the faster chapters will be posted.

**xxlovingitxx**

"Joey, Joey is that you?" Charlie asked in disbelief. Then she heard the dial tone. The one word that Joey had said, echoed in her head. "Charlie?" she sounded so concerned and worried but why had she hang up on her? Charlie hit the redial button and hear the ringing. Hoping that Joey would pick up. "Charlie, I'm sorry. It was a mistake to call you. I'm sorry." Charlie spoke up, she had to speak to Joey. "no, it wasn't Joey. Please just talk to me. Please."

Joey listened as Charlie begged to talk to her. She couldn't just turn her down. "Charlie…" she said unsure what to say. "I, I'm sorry that I didn't write to you. I wish that I could have but I just couldn't." "Joey, it's ok. I know why you didn't write to me. I wish that you did too and it hurt so much when I knew that Aden was writing to you." Joey spoke up, "I just couldn't bare to talk to you. The pain that you caused me was just so raw. I just didn't think that I could do it." Joey listened as silence fell between them.

"Charlie, I am never going to forget you but I think that it is best if I don't see you again. If we just leave things as they are and move on." Charlie cried and pleaded, "No, Joey. Please no, don't do this. I need you like you need me. Please don't leave me." Charlie pleaded with her. "I'll always love you, Charlie." Joey said before hanging up. She let the phone drop on the floor as she crumbled down onto the floor in tears. Charlie sat there inable to speak. Just crying, she was so broken. Joey never wanted to see her again. She grabbed the letter and held it to her chest. She was heart broken. She read over the letter, again and again. Those were Joey's words. **'Soon I will be docking for a couple of days in Brisbane'**It suddenly became clear to Charlie what she had to do. She grabbed her bag and left a note for Ruby.

Rubes, I have to go find Joey. I'm going to Brisbane. I don't know when I will be back.

Love Charlie

Charlie jumped into her car and started the engine. She wiped her tears away and turned on the radio.

I love you  
I've loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Charlie listened to the lyrics. It's like they were speaking straight from her heart.

Charlie drove and drove. She stopped and picked up coffee. She checked the maps. It was going to take about 12 hours to get there. She drove and drove for hours. She looked at the clock. It revealed that it had been 7 hours since she had left Summer Bay and it was now well nearing midnight. She could barely keep her eyes open. She had to stop and sleep. She pulled into a car park and lay in the back of the car. She didn't feel like getting a motel. She only wanted a few hours of sleep and then she was going to start driving again, she knew she still had another 5 hours.

Waking up as the sun shined through the car window. "Damn!" Charlie wanted to get an early start. It was now 7am meaning she wouldn't arrive to 12pm. She started the engine and drove.

She pulled up in Brisbane and went down to the Wharf. She knew that there would be heaps of docks in Brisbane and so she asked if 'The Ella', Joey's boat, was docked. The man looked on the computer. "Yes, it is." Charlie brightened up, "really?" Charlie questioned unsure if this could possible be happening. Could she find Joey? "ok, ok. Thank you." She rushed out the door and sat down at the end of the wharf. She looked at the ocean. Could this really be happening? Was she really here?

Then she felt terrified and scared. What if Joey wouldn't see her? What if what she said on the phone was true? What if she really did just want to leave things as they were? Would Joey ever forgive her?

Joey walked along the wharf. Staring at the ocean, thinking of Charlie. Where she was? What she is doing? Looking up she saw a figure sitting at the end of the wharf. Her mind was playing tricks on her, now she was seeing Charlie? She smiled at the thought of Charlie. Wishing that maybe, she hadn't ended it last night but knowing that she had too. They were both so far away from one another. They were both moving on, weren't they?

The figure stood up and turned around. Charlie? Joey thought. Those familiar eyes looked back at her but she edged back and turned around and ran off the wharf. She couldn't go through all of this again.

"Joey, Joey." Charlie called as Joey ran off the wharf. She tried to follow but couldn't find her.


	5. just leave

As Joey sat on the beach in tears, she couldn't believe that this was happening. She had left Charlie, then dumped her and told her she couldn't be with her and now Charlie was here. Charlie had come looking for her and she had just ran the other way. She was in shock, she was shocked that Charlie had cared enough to come but she still turned around and ran the other way. She had heard Charlie calling out for her but she didn't stop anyway. She ran and ran before collapsing on the beach in tears.

Charlie looked out at the ocean. Tears soaked her top but she didn't care. She couldn't believe that Joey had seen her and ran off but what more could she expect? Joey had broken up with her the day before. She considered just hoping in her car and going home but she had come this far. She wasn't going to give up on them not yet.

Joey felt an arm wrap around her. She looked up half expecting it to be Charlie's. "Are you ok?" Asked the brunette. Joey forced a weak smile.. "I'm fine." The brunette smiled. "Don't lie to me, what's wrong?"

Charlie walked up the beach and her breathe was taken away as she saw a brunette on the beach. Sitting down with… with…. Was that Joey? Charlie felt her knees go weak as she watched as the brunette wrapped her arms around Joey. Charlie stood there. Stuck to her spot. She let out a little whimper as she turned around and started to jog away, unable to believe that maybe Joey had broken up with her because she was with someone else already? Was she just a fling to Joey?

Joey heard the whimper and shot up as she saw Charlie jogging away. "Charlie, wait….." Joey called. She knew that Charlie would have put two and two together and assumed it equaled four, but it didn't, not this time. "Charlie, please, just wait." Charlie didn't stop. Joey felt desperate and frustrated. "Did you come all this way to jump to conclusions?"

Charlie halted and turned around. "I thought…. I thought…." Joey looked at Charlie. She looked so hurt. "Charlie, why did you come here?" Charlie looked a little taken back with Joey's straight forwardness. "I, I came to win you back. You can't just give up on us. I need you to see how much I love you."

"Charlie, I know that you love me but I can't be with you, not now and not ever. You love me and yet you still slept with Hugo but not only that you lied to me. You jumped straight from his bed to mine. I felt so stupid thinking that you really loved me. Thinking that I wasn't just some fling or experiment for you. You broke me. I'm sorry but like I said on the phone. We just need to move on."

"You're doing this because you have already moved on, haven't you? You're with her aren't you? You've given up on us. Did you even love me?" Charlie regretted the words as soon as she said them. She knew Charlie loved her. "I can't believe you Charlie, after all you put me through you think you have the right to come her and throw accusations around. I loved you; I loved you with all my heart. But you threw it on the ground and stamped all over it. You cheated on me….. you cheated on me." Joey fell to the ground and cried. She cried for everything that Charlie had done to her but more importantly the fact that she didn't hate her. Charlie bent down and held Joey. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Joey pushed her away and ran off.

Charlie cried, whatever she did, she hurt Joey.

She climbed into her car and headed to the nearest motel. She booked a room for the next few days and headed into the lift. The lift stopped on the second floor and the doors opened to reveal a beautiful brunette staring into the distance, her mind clearly a million miles away.

Joey saw Charlie and muttered, "I'll take the stairs." Charlie stopped the door from shutting. "Joey wait, please can we talk." "Charlie, I think it's best if you just go home." With that Joey headed to the stairs while Charlie stood there feeling defeated.


	6. im sorry

**Please review :)**

**xxlovingitxx**

Charlie sat there, on the beach looking at the water. Tears overflowing as she thought of Joey. It was so clear now. Joey wasn't ever going to forgive her and there was nothing else she could do. She had begged and pleaded just to be turned down but Charlie still had faith. Joey still loved her, behind all the hurt and anger that she had inflected there was still love for her and she knew that Joey would realize that soon enough. Charlie walked back to her motel and hit the second floor button. The lift opened to reveal 5 doors, five motel rooms. Any of them could be Joey's room. She knocked on 5a. A blonde haired woman opened the door.

"umm, hi. I was wondering if this was Joey's room." The women looked at her annoyed. "No, sorry." Then she shut the door in her face.

Charlie moved on to 5B. Charlie knocked.

Joey heard a knock on her door. She got up and opened the door. There stood Charlie, a vision of beauty. "Charlie, you really can't take a hint can you?" Charlie forced a smile. "Arghh, no, not when it comes to you." Joey let a small smile slip. "Please Joey, can we talk." Charlie begged. Joey stepped back so Charlie could enter. Joey sat down on the couch while Charlie hovered nervously. "You can sit down." Joey gestured towards the couch. Charlie sat down and as awkward silence fell between them.

Charlie looked into Joey's eyes. "Joey, I am so sorry. I know that I have told you a million times but you will never know how much I regret that night and I completely understand that you can't forgive me, not yet anyway. I also know that it will take a lot for you to trust me again but I think we can move on from this." Tears ran down from Joey's face. "Charlie, do you have any idea how much you hurt me. You picked me up when I was I pieces. I fell in love with you, while you ran circles round me. When you finally admitted you loved me I was on cloud nine. Then things turned south, with Brett and then you broke, you broke my heart. You were all I had, but you were that I wanted and I couldn't believe that everything was going so perfectly. I trusted you, I had to because there was no one else that I could trust and now…….. now I have no one." Joey body shook as she sobbed. She felt so alone in the world.

Charlie watched as Joey disintegrated, as her emotion overtook her. She sobbed and sobbed and Charlie grabbed her and wrapped her arms around her. "You will always have me, even if you don't want me." Charlie whispered. Joey cried but through her sobs she said. "I….I….. always wanted you." Charlie held her there, and her tears ran freely as well. She couldn't believe how much pain she had inflicted by one night, one mistake.

"Charlie, I think, I think it's best if you go." Charlie looked at Joey hurt. "Please, Joey. I can be who you need. Please." "You were who I needed, you were my life but I have to learn from my mistakes. I can't trust you. We can't build a relationship when I know that I can't trust you. I can say that I forgive you and trust you but that doesn't mean that I can. I am sorry, Charlie." Tears reappeared in Charlie's eyes. "I'm sorry too, sorry that I didn't know what I had until it was too late." Charlie picked up and bag and left. She had caused Joey too much pain, and there was no way to turn back time and go back.

Charlie climbed into her car, wiped her tears and turned the radio on.

It's over, and I feel so alone,  
This is a sadness I've never known.  
How did I let the sweetest of dreams slip away?  
And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay.

Promises made, not meant to be broken from a long time ago.  
Oh, so many words still unspoken, tell me how I was to know.

It's over, (it's over,) never thought it would be.  
Why in the world did this happen to me?  
How could I let the sweetest of dreams slip away?  
And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay.

Charlie started to cry again as the she listened to the lyrics. She tried to wipe her tears as she got caught up in the lyrics. She didn't notice the car start to veer of the road, as her eyes turned glassy with tears. Turning the wheel, she screeched on the brakes but it was too late.


	7. its all my fault

All she could see was black but all of a sudden a bright light blinded her. She heard a soothing voice. "Charlie, Charlie. You need to relax. You're in hospital." Charlie immediately recognized the voice it was Rachel's. How was she in back in Summer Bay? Last thing that Charlie remembered was leaving the motel after seeing Joey. She remembered crying in the car and then nothing.

Charlie was in a daze but she heard a familiar whimper and a whisper, "Charlie." Charlie tried desperately to turn her head. She would recognize that voice any where but she had to be sure that it was definitely her. That is wasn't a dream or a hallucination. "Joey?" Charlie asked.

…………

"This is your fault!" Ruby yelled at Joey. "If you hadn't of left, my sister wouldn't be in her now. She wouldn't have died twice. She would be safe at home. If you hadn't left none of this would have happened. This is your fault." Ruby broke down and Leah wrapped her arms around her. Before taking her out of Charlie's hospital room. Joey sobbed. Aden sat down and held her. "She didn't mean it. She's just angry."

"She's right. This is all my fault. This wouldn't have happened if I had accepted her apology, if I hadn't ran off. This is all my fault. All I do is cause Charlie pain." Joey sobbed as the last words escaped her mouth. Aden held her tighter. "Jo, this isn't your fault. You didn't do this. This isn't your fault." He repeated. She sobbed and sobbed.

"I, I have to know that she is going to be okay but then, then it would be best for everyone, especially Charlie and Ruby if I leave. I'll find a new job. If I just disappear then I would never cause them any more pain. They would be so much better off without me." Aden didn't know what to say. He knew this wasn't true but he knew that Joey was in such a state that nothing he said would get through to her anyway. Aden sat there holding Joey for hours until her sobs subsided and she drifted off to sleep in Aden's arms. Leah came back and arranged the chairs so Joey could lie down on them. She grabbed a blanket and Joey drifted back to sleep.

Joey woke to see Ruby sitting down on the only available chair. "ruby, I am so sorry this is all my fault." Joey looked into Ruby's eyes, they weren't filled with hurt or anger like before they were filled with sadness. "This isn't your fault, Joey." Ruby looked deep into joey's eyes and the emotions in her eyes mirrored her own. No more words were exchanged. They sat in a deafening silence looking at Charlie. Joey still felt responsible for what had happened to Charlie

Joey had been sitting in the hospital for hours. She had to make sure that Charlie was okay, she couldn't believe that this had happened. Charlie's legs were broken and she had been knocked out. They had been forced to put her into a medically-induced coma after a stressful surgery on her legs which had resulted in a blood clot. It was then that Joey heard the awful news that Charlie had died on the table twice just to be resuscitated because of said clot.

"Charlie?" She whispered as she heard Charlie's voice. Unsure if Charlie would want her in the room. Ruby stood beside her, she desperately wanted to see he sister aswell but there wasn't enough room and they were all pushed out of the room as the nurses and doctors wanted to examine her and make sure she was fine.

Charlie fough with the doctors. She had to see Joey, she had to speak to her. She just had to. She began pulling at the wires before Rachel grabbed her. "Charlie, Charlie. Please relax, you need to stop pulling at these wires. They are helping keep you alive." Charlie looked at her. "I can't, I have to find Joey." Charlie was still in a daze but she knew that she had to see Joey, speak to her. She started pulling again. "Charlie, you have to stop it. We can't examine you and make sure that you're fine if you keep pulling and trying to leave. Charlie you have had surgery and you are weak. You were in a coma. So you have to lie down and relax." Charlie was stubborn and she refused to give up. "No, Rachel. This is the love of my life we are talking about. I am going to find her." Rachel knew that she would be unable to reason with her when she was so sure that this was what had to be done.

Rachel ran out of ideas and things to say. "Charlie, if I let Joey in here for five minutes will you let me examine you?" Charlie nodded. "Thank you." She said as Rachel rushed out the door in search of Joey.

Rachel walked down the corridor and asked Aden where Joey was. Aden gestured to the toilets. Rachel walked in, to the sound of someone throwing up. "Joey? Is that you?"

Joey wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet. She looked at her. Unable to read Rachel's expression, "Is she okay?"

"Honestly, I think she should be fine but I can't be sure. She won't sit still long enough for us to examine her. She has insisted on finding you so I said that I would find you and let you into her room for five minutes." Joey was surprised that Charlie even wanted to see her. She was after all the reason why she lay in that hospital bed. "okay." She said.

She followed her into Charlie's room. Charlie looked up at her and smiled. Rachel and the other nurses left the room. Joey broke the silence. "Charlie, I am so sorry. This is all my fault." Tears escaped her eyes. "I, I think that it is best if I leave now. It breaks my heart but I have to do this. All I do is cause you pain. You deserve so much better than me and I am so sorry." Joey said before rushing out of the room in tears. Charlie tried to get up but her legs collapsed underneath her and she fell to the ground. She sat there on the tiled floor, sobbing. She could do nothing but watch as Joey turned into a blur as she walked away and turned the corner. Charlie wanted more than anything to get up and run after her. This wasn't her fault, Charlie knew that she was the only one to blame but she refused to let Joey live thinking that this was her fault and she really wanted to talk to Joey properly, she wanted to work things out and get back together. She wanted to be happy again.


	8. fight

"No, No." Charlie screamed. She was distraught. Rachel came rushing out to her. "Charlie, Charlie… what's wrong." She tried to get her up before calling for assistance. Charlie sat their sobbing on the floor. Joey had just run out on her, again!  
"Joey…" was all she said between her sobs. She cried and screamed. Yelling for Joey. Rachel had to sedate her. Ruby heard her sisters screams and uncontrollable sobbing but was pushed out of the room as they tried to get Charlie back up to the bed, she was now sedated and was asleep lying in her hospital bed. Ruby was unsure what had happened. Charlie had been so distraught. "Rach, what was wrong with Charlie. Why was she screaming?" Rachel took Ruby aside. "I honestly, can't say. I would speak to Joey. I let Joey into the room for five minutes and next thing I knew Charlie was sobbing and screaming and lying on the floor."

Ruby headed down to the beach, remembering how much Joey loved the water. Walking on the beach staring at the ocean. She noticed the figure of a woman sitting on the beach, her head in her hands. Ruby could tell that it was Joey. Joey saw Ruby approaching and stood up. "I'm leaving. I'm going to move to the city. I'll have to look for a new job. I lost my job when I had to stay back with I know that you don't think it was my fault but it was. All I do is cause her pain, she deserves so much better than me." Joey turned to walk away, tears falling but Ruby grabbed her arm. "Charlie needs you. This isn't your fault. She slept with Hugo and pushed you away. She went looking for you. She climbed into that car when she knew that she was in no state to drive and she crashed her car. None of this is your fault and she needs you now. She has been a mess since you left. She needs you, she wants you and she still loves you. I know that you really don't want to walk away today, never to see her again. You love her." Joey stood there and listened. She then wrapped her arms around Ruby and whispered in her ear. "Thank you. You really are the like a sister to me."

"I'll meet you back at the hospital. I just want to sit here a little longer." Joey watched as Ruby walked back towards the hospital. Joey sat there in the sand and tried to figure out what she was going to say, what she was going to do. She sat their trying to mentally and physically prepare herself.

Charlie sat in her bed. Tears ran down her cheeks as Ruby did her best to comfort her. Ruby hoped that Joey would still come back to the hospital but she didn't want to give her sister false hope. Charlie sobbed into Ruby's shoulder, "I've lost her. I have lost her forever." Charlie cried. Ruby spoke up. "Joey loves you." Charlie wiped her tears. "that doesn't matter anymore, it's just not enough. I don't deserve her, she is so much better than me. She gave me everything and what did I do? I threw it away I broke her heart. I lied, betrayed and deceived her." Ruby watched as Charlie bet herself up once again. "Charlie, as true as that maybe you have been wallowing in self pity for ages. You have been a mess and you need to pull yourself together. Joey isn't going to want to want you back if you're a mess. She loved the old you, she needs that not this mess that you are now. Pull yourself together and fight, fight for your woman."


	9. friends approach

**Sorry about taking so long to update. On holidays and it therefore is very hard to find any free time ironic isn't it.**

**xxlovingitxx**

Walking through the doors of the hospital. Joey felt weak at the knees, she really didn't know whether she was doing the right thing by coming back. She wanted to do right by Charlie but she still wasn't sure if she could forgive her, she didn't want to hurt Charlie again but she didn't want to be hurt again either.

Joey knocked on the door. Ruby opened the door. "Joey, she'll be so glad you came back. She's been distraught but I finally managed to get her to go to sleep. I can leave, you too probably need to talk when she wakes up." Joey nodded and watched as Ruby left. Joey walked over to Charlie's bed. She looked so fragile and vulnerable but still so gorgeous and beautiful. Joey pulled a chair up to Charlie's bed and sat down and held her hand. Hours later Charlie opened her eyes and noticed the sleeping Joey slouched on the chair. "Joey?"

Joey's eyes fluttered open to the sound of Charlie's voice. "Charlie, you're awake." "You're here. You, you came back." "Charlie, I don't want you to get the wrong impression. I came back because Ruby said that you needed me." Charlie smiled. "I have always needed you, Joey. You, you and Ruby are my world." "I realize now that I just can't walk out on you. You have done so much for me, I can't just turn my back on you so I am here if you need me but…" Charlie smiled. "so you'll take me back?" "Charlie I am really sorry but I just don't think I can put my heart on the line like that again. I love you with all my heart but it's just not enough any more." Tears ran down both the girls faces. "I'm sorry Joey. I am so sorry." Charlie said between her sobs. "I think that we should just be friends. I love you and I am so sorry but that is all that we can be." Charlie sobbed. "please Joey. I love you. Please." "I'm sorry Charlie. I'll leave. I think we both need to do some thinking. I'll, I'll come back later." Joey exited the room as Charlie continued sobbing.

Joey collapsed into the sand on the beach. Tears cascading her face. She couldn't believe it, telling Charlie they could just be friends was the hardest thing she had ever done. She almost didn't notice the arm that wrapped around her shoulder as she sobbed. Aden wrapped his arms around the weeping Joey, she cried against his chest. "i broke Charlie's heart. I saw it in her eyes." Aden rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. "shh, it's okay. It'll be okay."

Ruby entered the room to the sound of Charlie crying. Ruby climbed into Charlie's bed and held her as she cried. "I broke her heart. She just wants to be friends."

"shh, isn't it better that she just wants to be friends at least then you won't lose her completely. If friends is all that you can be for now, work with that. You were friends before you became anything more, you never know your friendship might turn into love again." Charlie stopped crying as Ruby's words sank in. they had fallen in love when they were only friends, what was to say that would never happen again.

Joey approached the hospital. She walked towards Charlie's room. She took a deep breathe and opened the door to Charlie's hospital room. "hi Charlie. How are you feeling?" Charlie smiled. She was glad that Joey had come back. "I'm feeling better now." Joey smiled but an awkward silence soon surrounded the two former lovers.

"Jo, I thought about what you said. I love you with all my heart but if friends are all that you want us to be then I can accept that and move on. We can just be friends." Joey smiled awkwardly. "Thank you Charlie." Are friends all that I really want to be?

A week later and Joey had only visited Charlie a couple of times. Charlie was disappointed, she really wanted Joey around her now. Charlie climbed out of bed and changed out of her hospital gown, ready to go home. Today was the day that she was finally going home. Home is where the heart is, and my heart is with Joey. She didn't even know where Joey was staying. She had hoped that Joey would stay with her when she came back but it was clear now that that would be impossible. Leah and Ruby entered, "Come on Charlie. You can finally go home." Charlie smiled, "I know I can't wait to be curled up in my own bed." Charlie face fell when she thought of how much she wanted to be curled up in bed with Joey. "Charlz, what's wrong?" Charlie faked a smile. "Nothing, why would something be wrong?" Ruby just smiled and shook her head. She knew her sister better than that. She was thinking of Joey.

"Joey is just outside; she didn't want to come in. Something about family only." Charlie smiled. "Joey's here?" Leah smiled. "yeah, do you want me to get her?" Charlie smiled, "yes please."

Leah entered a minute later with a shy Joey following. "Do you think you could give me and Joey a minute?" Ruby and Leah smiled and left the room. "Why didn't you come in?" Charlie asked. Joey looked at the floor. "I didn't want to invade your space. I thought that it would be best if just your family went in." Charlie lifted Joey's chin, so she could see her eyes. "Joey, you are my family. Even if we are only friends. I still want you too be part of my life and my family." Joey smiled. "Thanks Charlie." Charlie pulled Joey into a hug. They held one another for a little longer then necessary before pulling away.


	10. Indiana

Charlie had been recovering at home for a week and it was her first day back at work. Joey was staying with Miles and Kirsty where they had a spare room available. At first Charlie had been upset, wanting her to stay with her but Joey knew that that couldn't happen while they were friends, nothing more but nothing less.

Charlie walked out into the kitchen; she missed not seeing Joey every morning, not being able to eat breakfast with her. She missed Joey her lover, her girlfriends, her confidant. Although Joey was her best friend and had seen her almost daily Charlie still hoped one day they would be so much more again.

Joey sat down in the diner and ordered her breakfast. She didn't notice a petite blonde enter but she did hear the shriek of joy directed at her. "Oh my god! Joey! It's been to long." Joey stood up and hugged her. "Ohh, Indiana. It is so good to see you again."

Joey gestured for Indiana to sit down with her. "Joey, I had know idea you were back in town. Brett told me you left for a long haul, I can safely say he was not happy to see me looking for you." "Yeah, I told him, I told him I was gay." Indiana sympathized with her. "How, how did it go?" Indiana asked being Brett's ex-girlfriend, she of all people knew that he was extremely homophobic. She was also the woman who Joey had fallen in love with. Joey had helped her realize that she liked woman and that was how she and Joey wound up falling in love only for Indiana to pack up and leave to London on a modeling contract. She was one of the latest models to hit the catwalks and was quickly becoming well known.

"Well, he kicked me out." Indiana looked shocked. "he what? Where did you go? What did you do?" Joey visible tensed at this question. Charlie. "I, I moved in with my girlfriend." Indiana spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice. "ohh, so you have a girlfriend." "had." "had?" Joey's voice filled with emotion. "yeah. She, she cheated on me." A single tear fell down her cheek as she spoke of her former lover and now best friend. "ohh, I'm sorry, Jo." "It's okay. We're still friends."

Indiana and Joey sat for another hour getting reacquainted finding out what had happened in one another's lives since they went there separate ways. "so this ex-girlfriend does she have a name?" Joey smiled, "yeah Charlie." "what's she like?" "She's the local senior constable. She has a younger sister, Ruby. She is sweet, kind, loving, caring and she saved me. She picked up the pieces when I was falling apart. She saved me and destroyed me in a matter of weeks but I forgave her and now we are just friends." Indiana noticed how Joey's eyes lit up when she spoke of Charlie. "you still love her don't you?" Joey immediately clammed up and refused to look Indiana in the eye. "I, I, it doesn't matter. We're friends now and that's all that we will ever be. I can't trust her and that's what it comes down to." Indiana smiled. "okay. Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight." "umm, I would but…" "Come on. It won't be a date, just two friends wining and dining." "okay. Say 7." "okay, I'll meet you here then."

Indiana exited as Charlie entered the diner. She came over. "hey, Jo." "hi Charlie." Charlie smiled, Joey looked so radiating in her cargo pants and black beanie. "I just wanted to invite you over for dinner tonight. It'll be me, Leah, Vj and Ruby." "Sorry Charlie but I can't." Charlie looked disappointed. "please I promise it won't be weird or anything." "Sorry but I have plans tonight." "Plans?" Joey recognized the sadness in her voice. "yeah, Indiana one of my old friends is back in town and I agreed to go out to dinner with her tonight." Charlie felt a pang of jealousy but quickly covered it with a smile. "Indiana, your ex?" Joey suddenly felt guilty like she was doing something wrong by going out with Indiana. "Umm yeah." Charlie's face immediately fell. "Well, I better be going." Charlie rushed out the door forgetting the coffees that she had meant to be getting for the guys at work and sat on the beach. She didn't care that she was suppose to be back at the station or that she could feel the sand slowly creeping into her work boots. She sat there as the tears overcome her.


	11. best friend

Joey enjoyed a lovely dinner with Indiana. Catching up on the latest news in both of their lives. They were able to both forget about the past and click with one another again but it became clear to Joey early on that any old feeling she had for her in the past where now all gone. She and Indiana fell into any easy friendship.

As days past Joey started spending more and more time with Indiana, getting their former friendship back on trip. Forgiving one another for the mistakes of the past made it easier for both of them to be friends again.

Charlie however was unaware of joey's friendship with her ex and was becoming immensely jealous. She couldn't help but think that Indiana was replacing her. She was seeing less and less of Joey with everyday that passed and she was missing her best friend. She decided to pop over to Miles and Kirsty's in a bid to be able to spend some time with Joey. She knocked on the door and Miles answered. "Hi Miles, I don't suppose Joey is here?" "Sorry, you just missed her. She went out with Indiana." The disappointment was evident on her face. "Okay." "Would you like me to tell her you stopped by?" "No, no thanks."

Charlie quickly left, the disappointment and jealousy was weighing her down. She was sure now that she had lost her bestfriend.

Charlie decided to drop into the diner on the way home. It was lunch time and she had the day off. She had hoped to spend it with Joey but clearly she should have booked ahead. Walking into the diner, she noticed Joey and Indiana sitting at a table. She decided it would be best to ignore them, act as though she hadn't seen them there when really her heart felt heavy at the sight of them. "Can I just get a latte to go. Thanks leah." She stood there and waited before feeling a hand on her shoulder. She didn't need to turn around to know who it was, just the contact sent shivers through her whole body.

"Hi, Joey. I, uh, didn't see you there." She glanced back to see Indiana talking on her phone at their table. "Hey, Charlie. I haven't seen you much lately. We should catch up." Charlie's eyes immediately brighten at the thought of them spending time together. "Really, are you sure?" She asked. Joey looked surprised. "yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She glanced over to Indiana. "I just thought you'd rather hang with your new best friend." She knew she sounded immature but the green eyed monster reared it's ugly head. Joey calmly touched Charlie's arm which sent butterflies to both of their stomachs. "Charlie you're still my best friend. I'm just getting reaquanted with Indiana. How about we hang out tonight?" Charlie smiled. "yeah, I'd like that." She grabbed her coffee. "I'll see you at 7 then?" "yep." "bye Joey."

Joey sat back down with Indiana. "Charlie isn't over you, is she?" Joey shrugged. "no, not in so many words." "Do you want to do something tonight?" "Sorry I can't. I told Charlie I'd hang with her." Indiana smiled. "Can I join you guys tonight?" "ummm, I dunno." "Please." Joey knew that Charlie would hate having to hang with Indiana but she was never one to be able to say "no." "Okay. Here at 7."

Charlie strode into the diner. She had changed her outfit numerous times before deciding on black skinny leg jeans, a blue strapless top that complemented her eyes and black flats. She smiled when she saw Joey sitting at a table. She felt her heart beating faster but suddenly her mood changed completely when she saw that Indiana sat beside Joey and they were laughing together. She immediately felt out of place but also upset at the thought of her perfect evening with Joey turning into a disaster with Indiana involved. She was jealous and upset that she had put so much effort into a dinner with Joey and her best friend. She was devastated but she quickly flashed a smile and walked over to the table. "Hi Joey." Joey smiled at Charlie. She was lost for words as her eyes looked at Charlie. She looked amazing. Charlie always looked amazing. "Charlie this is Indiana, Indiana Charlie." Indiana and Charlie smiled at one another before Charlie turned her attention to Joey.


	12. second chance

**The more reviews the quicker I'll update…. **

**xxlovingitxx**

The evening was fairly successful but at times Charlie felt uneasy and left out. Indiana knew so much about Joey that Charlie didn't. She felt left out and excluded but she tried to cover up how uncomfortable she was. "Remember that time that we went fishing together and I fell into the water but I pulled you in too. Remember how wet and cold it was at 6 am in the morning? That's one of my favorite memories of you..." Indiana raised her eyebrow at Joey. "Excluding the bedroom, of course." Charlie felt her jealousy reignite. Joey turned a crimson red, blushing profusely. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom." Charlie stood up and walked into the bathroom, she stood in front of the mirror and took a deep breathe. She tried together her thoughts. She was jealous of how well Joey and Indiana got on and the fact that they seemed so close something that Charlie wanted with Joey so badly.

She was upset, jealous and frustrated. Her perfect evening with Joey had turned into a nightmare. Charlie knew that Joey wasn't deliberately trying to exclude her from the conversation but she couldn't help but feel that she didn't belong anymore. Maybe being friends with Joey wasn't that great of an idea.

Charlie looked at her watch. 10 o'clock. She decided she'd sit down with them for ten more minutes before coming up with an excuse to leave.

Sitting back down, Joey smiled at her before continuing her conversation with Indiana. "I know, I still love the water. We should take the Blaxland out sometime. I know you love the water too." Charlie felt a pang of sadness remembering the last time that Joey and her had been on the Blaxland together, Charlie had ran, too afraid of her feelings. She'd realized on that boat that she loved Joey.

"That sounds fun." Joey turned her attention to her. "Charlie you should come along too." Although the idea of spending time with Joey excited her she knew that she couldn't stand spending anymore time with Indiana. "I, I don't think so but thanks. I think I'll get going. Bye." She grabbed her purse and pretty much ran out the door. Her emotions were running high. She was upset that her perfect evening with Joey had been ruined by Indiana's presence.

Waking up the next morning, she grabbed her running gear and started her morning jog. Running always cleared her head. It helped her relax and running along the beach, the sand kicking up and hitting the back of her leg reminded her when she'd run with Joey at the start of their friendship.

The sound of the waves crashing onto the shoreline reminded her of Joey's love of the ocean. Every where she looked, she remembered something about her love for Joey and the fact the she felt like her friendship was going to wind up like her friendship with Trisha.

Trisha had been her best friend in high school. They had done everything together and although she wasn't attracted to Trisha, they'd had a great friendship until one of Trisha's old friends returned and suddenly all of Trisha's spare time was spent with her old friend. Charlie had felt betrayed and before she knew it Trisha didn't even speak to her, not even saying "hi" when they passed in the hallway. Charlie was petrified of losing Joey like she had lost Trisha but Joey meant so much more than Trisha ever did. Joey was her lover, her confidant but most importantly her best friend.

There was no way that she was going to let history repeat itself. She grabbed her phone and quickly text Joey.

_Wondering if you wanted to have lunch together? xx Charlie_

Ten minutes later her phone went off.

_I'd love to… xo Joey_

A smile spread across her face as she ran home. Glad to have the night shift for a change.

Walking into the diner, she noticed that Joey was yet to arrive. She ordered two coffee's and two lasagnas before sitting down at a booth. Five minutes later Joey walked in.

"hey." "hey."

Joey sat down. "I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have invited Indiana along and then spent the whole evening engrossed in conversation with her. I'm sorry." Charlie forced a smile. "It's okay. She's your friend, I get that." Joey smiled. "Yeah but you're my friend too. I shouldn't have neglected you but I'm glad you still want to hang with me. I wouldn't have blamed you if you gave me the cold shoulder." Charlie smiled. "I can't blame you for wanting to spend time with her. You two seem to have a lot of history." Joey smiled. "yeah we do" Charlie's insecurities shined through. "Please don't be Trisha." Joey looked confused. "Trisha? Wait… What?" Charlie looked mortified she couldn't believe that she'd just said that. "Never mind. It's stupid. I'm sorry." Joey placed her hand over Charlie's hand that lay on the table. Charlie looked down at their hands before looking into her eyes. "Please Charlie. Tell me." Charlie sighed and removed her eyes from Joey's gaze. "Trisha was my best friend in High School…" Charlie looked into Joey's chocolate brown eyes while telling her of her past friendship.

"Charlie, I'm not Trisha. I'm sorry that I reminded you of her last night but I promise that your friendship is too important for me to just throw away like that." Joey smiled. Charlie had never been one to open up to her. She hated to show emotions because she saw it of as a sigh of weakness. "Charlie thank you for opening up to me. Maybe, just maybe we could have a future together some day." Charlie's eyes immediately brightened and a smile spread across her lips. "really?" Joey smiled at Charlie's eagerness. "I've spent the last week spending all my time with Indiana thinking that she might help me get over you but it hasn't helped. I have missed you so much these last few days. I still don't think that jumping straight into a relationship is the best idea but maybe we could go on a date. We never really did that in the past." Charlie smiled unable to believe what she was hearing. "Yes Joey. I'd love to go on a date with you."

Charlie jumped up and hugged her which surprised the both of them. Joey knew all too well how much Charlie hated public affection, especially with her.

Charlie was ecstatic. This could be her second chance.


	13. date?

Charlie looked into the mirror. Tonight was her date with Joey and she needed to look perfect, she'd already changed three times. They had agreed to go on a date at the diner the following night and Charlie was nervous, butterflies flying around in her stomach, she was petrified of stuffing their relationship up again and knew that tonight could make or break their relationship. Charlie grabbed her purse on the way out the door.

Charlie sat in the diner waiting for Joey to arrive. Joey was running late. She was suppose to meet Charlie at the diner ten minutes ago.

Charlie had been patiently been waiting at the diner for over ten minutes when she was approached by Angelo. She rolled her eyes and prayed he wouldn't come over to her. "Hey Charlie. You look nice. Mind if I join you?" Angelo sat down before Charlie had a chance to object. "Thanks but I'm actually already meeting someone here." "That's okay I'll only be a minute. Charlie, I, I want to get back with you." He grabbed her hand that had been resting on the table. "Charlie I don't want us to be over. Please let's try again." Angelo was looking deep into Charlie's eyes as she desperately tried to maneouver her hand out from underneath his. "I don't want to be with you Angelo. I thought we'd already been through this. I'm in love with someone else."

Just as Charlie was trying to get away from Angelo's grasp, Joey entered the diner. The smile was quickly wiped off her face as she saw the sight infont of her. Charlie, her Charlie, with a man. "I don't even know what I was thinking. God, I'm so stupid." Joey quickly turned and walked back out of the diner and down to the beach to try and clear her head and let the tears run down her cheeks. Completely heartbroken again.

"Angelo, get this through your thick skull. There is no us. There never was and there never will be, I'm in love with someone else. Someone whose heart I have broken over and over again and I can't believe that I have been given a second chance but I am not going to let an idiot like you ruin this for me. You are leaving now." Angelo stood up and left in a huff, he hated being told off by women but especially someone as hot as Charlie.

Charlie sat at the diner for over two hours, sitting and waiting. As the time past Charlie had sent over 10 texts, left countless voicemail messages and called her a number of times. She sat there devastated. She felt the tears began to escape her eyes as the emptiness settled in over her heart.

Charlie wiped her eyes and headed out of the diner and staright to Miles and Kirsty's house and knocked on the door. "hey Charlie. What are you doing here?" Charlie tried her best to fake a smile and sound a little cheerful. "I was actually here to see Joey. Is she in?" Miles expression quickly turned to one of concern. "She came home about an hour ago in tears. You can go and talk to her if you like but I really don't know if it's that great of an idea." Charlie's heart suddenly broke. Why would she been crying? Why didn't she show up at our date?

Charlie climbed the stairs and knocked on joey's door. She didn't hear an answer so she creeped the door open and was met with the sight of Joey curled up in a ball asleep on her bed. She remembered when they were together that Joey would curl up in a ball whenever she was upset or feeling vulnerable. Charlie felt saddened looking at Joey. She walked over and sat in the chair waiting for Joey to wake up so she could find out what had happened to cause joey to miss their date.


	14. coffee and muffin

Joey slowly opened her eyes, they were heavy and her throat was dry. She wanted to pull the cover back over her head and stay in bed all day. She knew that Charlie would want to find her but she wasn't ready to see her, wasn't ready to be heartbroken all over again.

She pulled the doona of her head and had to blink a few times to put her vision into focus. When it had, she could barely believe the sight infront of her. Charlie was slumped in her, fast asleep. She was mesmorised by her but she quickly remembered what she had seen, remembered why her throat and eyes were both hurting.

She grabbed a change of clothes and headed towards the bathroom. After changing she headed back into her bedroom. She looked at the peacefully sleeping Charlie but noticed the worry lines on her forehead.

She's probably thinking about how to tell me she doesn't want to be with me anymore?

Joey sat on her bed and watched Charlie start to wake. She grabbed her phone and ran out of the house. She hated confrontations. She didn't want to have to hear Charlie tell her that it was over. She could still hold onto the slimmest of hope that maybe Charlie wanted her. She ran down to the beach and tears overcame her.

Charlie woke up and immediately noticed that Joey's bed was empty. She heard a door slam and ran down the stairs. She flung the door open but who ever had left was now long gone. She walked back into the house, hoping and praying that maybe it hadn't been Joey who had left. She checked the bathroom but noticed immediately that Joey was not there. Going back down stairs she opened the door and left.

Joey headed towards the diner. She hadn't eaten yet. She smiled when she saw Leah at the counter and ordered a sandwich and coffee. She'd slept surprisingly well last night but she was still exhausted.

Leah handed the coffee and sandwich over and Joey went and sat at a table in the corner. Moments later the police officer she had been avoiding entered. She grabbed her menu desperate to try and stop Charlie from seeing her.

Charlie entered the diner and quickly scanned it for Joey. Her face fell when she didn't see her. She headed towards the counter. "Hi leah. I'll take a coffee please. Make it strong." Leah smiled and took her money. "Bad day?" Charlie tried to smile. "Something like that." "Joey was just here. It's a shame you missed her. She looked upset." Charlie's stomach immediately fell when she heard that Joey had looked upset. "I noticed you didn't come in last night. I assume you weren't with Joey." "I was in a way." Leah was clearly confused but Charlie said good bye and walked out of the diner.

Joey took a deep breathe and lowered her menu when Charlie had left the diner. She grabbed her sandwich and left her milkshake quickly escaping outside. She walked along the beach shore listening to the waves crash had a calming effect on her. She thought about how sad Charlie had looked. She wondered why she had been in her room this morning. Why had she come over?

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the figure that was walking towards to her. She stopped short when she heard the familiar voice call her name. "Hey, Joey. Wait up." Ruby ran to catch up with her. "Hi Ruby." "Hey, what happened last night?" Joey's face fell. She really didn't want to talk to Ruby about this. "Charlie came home so upset last night and again this morning. She doesn't understand why you didn't show up to your date." Joey's eyes immediately fell when she heard that Charlie had been upset.

She probably just wanted to break up with me immediately so she could get back with Angelo.

"I saw her, okay. I saw her with Angelo. On our date." Ruby's face immediately fell. "You, you must have been mistaken. I mean, think about it. She's crazy about you. She doesn't want Angelo. She was just telling him to back off." I felt a tear escape my eye. "They were holding hands Ruby. I didn't need to see anymore." Ruby gestured for Joey to sit down on the sand next to her. "Angelo came over and tried to talk her getting back with him but she told him that she was in love. She's in love with you. Please go talk to her." Joey's teary eyed eyes immediately looked at Ruby. "oh god. I've been so stupid." "just go talk to her." Ruby stood up and walked away. "Thanks Ruby."

Joey headed back to the diner where she picked up two coffees and two chocolate chip muffins. She walked into the police station. She walked to the front desk. "Is, is Charlie Buckton in?" She asked Watson who smiled at her, she recognized her as the girl that she'd been forced to interview when Charlie had been under question.

She pointed towards the door. "She's in there. Be warned. She's in a awful mood." Joey smiled weakly and knocked on the door. "Come in." Joey pushed the door open. Charlie didn't look up from her work. "I, I brought you morning tea." Charlie's eyes immediately met Joey's when she heard the shy voice. "Joey, what's going on?" Charlie looked upset, hurt and confused but still hopeful. "I saw you with Angelo and I, I put two and two together. I, I'm sorry." Charlie stood up and took Joey's hand. "I don't understand. Me and Angelo?" "I saw you two together at the diner. On our date." A tear escaped Charlie's eye. "I, I'm sorry too but there is nothing going on between Angelo and I. I told him to back off." "I know Charlie. I'm so sorry." Tears fell down her face. Charlie wiped them away with her thumb. They looked deep into one another's eyes. Charlie slowly leaned forward and captured Joey's lips. They kissed long and deep. Slowly Joey pulled away. "I'm sorry." Charlie leaned forward and kissed her again. "I know." They leant there foreheads together. "I love you." Charlie smiled and replied. "Jo, I love you too."


End file.
